George's Forfeit
by alovelycupoftea
Summary: Harry's perpetual lateness irritates George into giving him and Draco a forfeit. Harry/Draco.


**George's Forfeit** by alovelycupoftea

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**George's Forfeit**

Harry and Draco hurried up the stairs into the private room of the pub George had rented for Charlie's birthday party. Rushing into the room, they saw the party in full swing already, and George waiting by the door.

Walking to the bar, they were stopped by an arm in their path.

"Sorry, boys." George looked anything but sorry. "The invitation clearly said, forfeits for late-comers. You know how much Charlie values punctuality."

Harry shrugged. George's forfeits had been forced on him before. They usually involved chugging, or funnels, or occasionally testing new products. "Alright. What do I have to drink?"

George's grin got more maniacal. "Oh no. The traditional forfeits have had no impact on curbing your incessant lateness. And you've even started dragging poor Draco down with you now."

Harry turned to look at Draco. He was beginning to look a little alarmed.

"So, in a desperate attempt to force punctuality to Weasley gatherings, your forfeit is thus." With a flourish, George produced a tiny pair of y-fronts from his pocket.

Harry began to blush, "Er…" His sentence was cut off by George's finger on his lips. Removing his finger, George half turned, and picked something up off the floor. It was a pair of black cowboy boots. Harry gulped.

"This is your outfit for this evening." Harry blinked. When he opened his eyes, George was still holding the tiniest pair of pants he had ever seen, and a pair of black boots. "And," George paused, dramatically. "You have to hail the Knight Bus home in them."

Next to him, Draco began to snicker. George's grin widened even further. "I'm not sure what you're laughing at, my dear Draco. You're late too, you know."

Draco's mouth opened. "But, I'm the model of punctuality!" he spluttered.

"You might once have been," George nodded, "but since you've started carrying on with our Harry, you've been as late as he has. So here." He thrust an identical pair of pants and boots into Draco's hands. "You boys can change in the toilets." He caught the glance they shared. George waggled his finger. "You have two minutes. No funny stuff. I'll come in and get you if you're not out on time." He made a shooing gesture with his arms.

Draco began to protest. Harry took his arm. "Trust me. There's no arguing with George. I've tried it. Let's just get drunk and try and forget what we're wearing."

Draco clamped his teeth together. Sure, he liked the Weasley family, and Harry's group of friends, and they'd been decent to him since they'd started dating. But at this moment, he was ready to hex the next person who glanced admiringly in Harry's direction. Draco had counted 3 bum pinches, seven 'friendly' pats on the back, and 32 hands on arms. He also noted that Ron and Hermione seemed to be the only people looking at Harry's face when talking to him. Not that it was surprising, mind. Harry was bloody fit, and those cowboy boots… Draco put his glass to his lips to try and suppress a moan. He absolutely could not think about how iedible/i Harry looked in those pants and boots because there was absolutely nowhere to hide an erection in his shorts. The only thing that was stopping him from completely embarrassing himself was thinking about how best to get revenge on George. Because he would have his revenge. Malfoys always got revenge.

Harry turned away from the conversation he was having with Charlie when someone came to ask the birthday boy what he was drinking. He saw Draco sitting with his legs crossed on a bar stool. He quickly turned back. He'd been avoiding looking at Draco ever since George had dragged them out of the toilets in their forfeit clothes. Miles of creamy skin, and illegally tight pants. And those boots! Harry could barely keep his hands off Draco when he was wearing his Quidditch boots, and they were nowhere near as hot as the cowboy boots George had provided. He pressed the heel of his hand down onto his aching penis, trying desperately to get rid of the erection that seeing Draco sitting on that stool, glacial expression on his face, as if daring someone to point out that he was at a birthday party dressed only in a pair of pants and some boots, had caused.

The thought of Dudley in a tutu made his erection subside and he caught Charlie's attention by laying a hand on his arm. "Charlie, I'm sorry I was late. I'm fairly sure I'll never be late to anything again. But, please, excuse me." Almost involuntarily, his eyes flickered to where Draco was sitting.

Charlie laughed, a deep rich sound. "Don't blame you, mate. Off you two go. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, yeah?"

Harry stood up, relieved. "Yeah."

He strode over to Draco and took the glass from his hand. "What are you doing?" Draco asked, surprise in his voice. Harry leaned over to speak right up against Draco's ear. "Taking you home. Have you any idea what you look like? I am going to fuck you through the floorboards."

Draco gulped. "Let's go. Now."

Harry wound his arms round his boyfriend's waist and closed his eyes, a look of concentration on his face. Seconds later, they were in Harry's bedroom. Draco looked round. "Nice trick. I bet you use that on all the boys."

Harry aimed a sharp slap at Draco's cotton covered arse. "Only you."

Draco yelped in surprise, and moved his hips away from the slap and into Harry. Stretching his arms round Harry, he brought them to rest on his shoulder blades, their chests and stomachs in impossibly close contact. "You feel so good. I've been wanting to touch you all night. Have you any idea how hard it's been not to embarrass myself in these tiny pants when there are acres of your flesh on display?"

Harry groaned, and bit down on Draco's neck. "Mine." Raising his head, he looked accusingly at Draco. "I'm not the one who looks like walking sex in those boots. I could barely look at you without wanting to just take you home." Moving one hand up to tangle in Draco's short hair, he brought their lips together in a punishing kiss. Harry licked along his boyfriend's lips in a demanding caress and Draco opened up eagerly. He forced his tongue into Draco's mouth, tickling the roof of his mouth, before forcefully playing with his tongue.

Draco moaned, and the vibrations went straight to Harry's cock. It was painfully hard, and he bucked his hips into Draco equally hard cock. The pants George had made them wear were so tiny that the tips of their cocks were sticking out of the waistband, precome dripping from both and making them slide together deliciously.

Harry broke the kiss, and moved his mouth down to Draco's collarbone. He kissed along each one, and then down the middle of his chest to his left nipple. Looking up, he saw Draco had thrown his head back, and he swiftly lifted his own head to plant a kiss on his Adam's apple. Draco moaned, making his voice box vibrate against Harry's lips. Returning his attention to Draco's nipple, he licked around it, then suddenly bit down. Draco cried out, and jerked his hips forward, his cock bumping into Harry's chest. The other nipple got the same treatment, before Harry leaned back on his booted heels, his face level with Draco's cock.

Draco whimpered. "Please, Harry." Harry looked up, and grinned. "Soon. I'm admiring the view. I didn't get to appreciate these earlier." Harry pulled the elastic of Draco's pants and it pinged back against his cock, making it bounce. Draco gasped. "Harry!"

Harry moved his hands round to Draco's arse cheeks, and began massaging them gently through the cotton, moving slowly towards the centre. Just as Draco was beginning to pant, and Harry was teasingly approaching his crack, he lifted his hands up to the waistband of the pants. Running his fingers around the inside of the pants, he brought them round to rest on Draco's hipbones. "I think you look too delicious in these pants to take them off." Harry planted a wet kiss on Draco's bright red cockhead, before sitting back on his heels again. "And these." Harry kissed the top of each boot in turn. "These are definitely staying on."

Draco looked down at his boyfriend's face. "But, you said, you were going to shag me." The pleading in his voice was obvious, and Harry's grin grew on hearing it.

"Trust me, I am." He stood up decisively, and walked round to Draco's back. Draco started to twist to follow him, and Harry swatted his arse, warningly. "Stay there." Harry reached across to the scissors on his dressing table, and made a tiny hole in the pants, right where Draco's crack was. Then, grabbing both sides of the pants, he tugged, making a very satisfying ripping sound and tearing them right down the middle. Draco shouted in surprise.

Harry dragged a teasing finger down Draco's arse. Holding on to his boyfriend's hipbones, he walked him over to where there was a blanket box pushed flush against the wall. Harry spun him round, so his back was facing the wall and kissed him again, snaking a hand down between their bodies to squeeze his leaking cock. Moving his hand further down and caressing one boot, he lifted up a leg, and placed it on the box behind him. Pushing a tub into Draco's hand, he commanded,

"Prepare yourself."

Draco snapped his head upwards. Harry walked backwards, lazily rubbing his own cock. He raised one eyebrow, looking at the lube in Draco's hand, and then nodding.

With shaking hands, Draco uncapped the lid and threw it carelessly away. He twirled one finger in the gloop, getting it completely covered. Without breaking eye contact with Harry, he reached behind himself, arching his spine so his cock poked even further out of the waistband, and pushed it in. He groaned, and circled his finger around his channel, loosening himself.

Harry took a deep breath in, and his hand stilled on his dick. "Another."

Draco brought his hand round in front of him and coated another finger. Again he arched his spine to reach behind him. After he'd pushed in as far as he could reach, he began to pump his fingers back and forth, pumping his hips in response. All the while he looked at Harry, and very deliberately licked his lips.

"Enough." Harry's deep husky voice spoke of raw sexuality. "I want you tight. Turn round."

Draco let the pot of lube fall to the floor, and spun round. He lifted the same foot up, and braced his arms against the wall. He could hear Harry's booted feet walking deliberately towards him, and he shivered with anticipation.

Harry pulled down his tiny pants and smeared his precome over the head of his cock. Reaching down, he stuck his fingers in the discarded pot of lube and coated his dick in it. He wanted Draco tight, but he didn't want to hurt him.

Harry wiped the last of the lube on Draco's entrance. As soon as his fingers touched his arsehole, Draco breathed in, sharply. Harry spread his cheeks, and pushed slowly in. As soon as the head of his cock had popped in, he paused, but Draco pushed backwards and impaled himself on Harry.

Harry brought his hand up to grip Draco's hips. "Fuck, Draco. Going to fuck you so hard." He started snapping his hips back and forth, overwhelmed by the feeling of Draco surrounding him.

Draco groaned, and his hands slipped down the wall, and his head fell on to them. He shouted when this change in angle made Harry hit his spot every time.

"Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry," Draco chanted, with every thrust across his prostate.

"Come for me, Draco."

Draco tensed, and sprayed spunk all over the wall and the blanket box. The sight of Draco's come splattering his blue walls undid Harry, and he thrust forcefully twice more before emptying himself into his boyfriend. "Fuck." He sighed.

Harry uncoupled them, then gently helped Draco over to the bed. He flopped down next to him, and Draco burrowed into his side, flinging one booted leg over Harry's.

"Fuck. That was one hell of a forfeit."

Harry chuckled. "We're keeping the boots."

fin


End file.
